Heat Waves and The Truth
by dracoizumi
Summary: When Takeru has a sleepover in the middle of the summer people may find out something about themselves. Shounen ai, oneshot! DaisukexTakeruxKen some Taito.. hint of Jyoushiro Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and if I did things would be very differant know would they be. This is a daikeneru fic (some Taito maybe a slight hint of Jyoushiro but thats not important in this fic) so if you don't like yaoi or boyxboy ( or in this story boyxboyxboy) then leave. oneshot probably. not sure yet.

**Heat Waves and the Truth**

It was a warm summer day and as Daisuke ran down the soccer field he kicked the ball into the big open net for the fourth time that day. He loved feeling the wind blowing through his hair because it was the only think that was actually cooling him off. It was one of the hottest days of the year and he was feeling it. The referee blew the whistle and Daisuke and Ken walked off together talking about the great goals they had made today. Making them one step closer to the trouphy. They both were about to have a shower when they heard Takeru calling for them.

" Daisuke, Ken! Where are you guys" Takeru ran into the change room gasping for air and started loooking all over the room for them, then he came across two familiar faces and smiled. " There you are, I was looking for you."  
  
"Well were right here, we were about to have a shower before you were calling. So, what did you need us for?" Daisuke asked.  
  
" I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to sleep over tonight. My mom is out of town and I don't want to be alone. Yamato is staying at Taichi's and Koushiro is staying with Jyou, so that leaves you guys and Iori left. So wat do you think?" Takeru asked breathing heavily " I just ran all the way here from Iori's place"  
  
" We can kind of tell, it sounds like you dying. I'll go, I haven't been to a sleepover in a while." Ken said happily. " Daisuke?"

"Ya I can go too, my sister's always looking a way to get rid of me." Daisuke rolled his eyes. ' This way I can be with people who I care about instead of Jun' " Where is Iori anyways?"

"T- take- ru!" The three boys looked around and Takeru sweatdropped.

" Sorry Iori, i forgot you were smaller then me, but you sure can run fast. Well as long as were all here we might as well head on over to my house, you two can have a shower there"

Trying to breathe Iori coughed " Sorry guys, I can't go, I have something to do early tommorow, that's what I was trying to tell Takeru all the way here, but he is too fast for me"  
  
" Well then I guess it will only be us three, can we get some food on the way, I'm starving!" Daisuke said as the other boys sweatdropped.  
  
" Somehow that didn't suprise me Daisuke, come on lets go." Ken said pulling Daisuke's ear heading out the door.

============================

When they were almost to Takeru's place, Ken noticed that people seem to be more attached ever since the heat. Everyone was expressing their feelings in odd ways. Ken didn't bother to think why though. Ken noticed Koushiro and Jyou sitting together on a bench both in deep conversation with a slight blush on both faces. 'Koushiro and Jyou blushing as they speak? Thats a new thing. Probably talking about girls, neither of them are experts there.' He just continued on walking without thinking twice about what he saw. As soon as they got to Takeru's house, everyone had a shower and had eaten they all laid back on the couch. It had gotten hotter, so Takeru cranked up the AC and turned off the lights.  
  
" So, what do you guys want to do now? I'm up for anything" asked Ken  
  
" Hey look what I found, Hikaris birthday present from last year!" exclaimed Takeru. He had boughten Hikari a truth and dare game for her birthday the year before, but when he left the fan on in his room one night all the dare cards blew away so he only had the truth cards left. He had to by another present for her and the game had just been sitting in his room.  
  
" I'll even play that!" Ken said getting up to look at the box. Daisuke just slumped lower in his seat groaning.  
  
"Really? Daisuke how about you? Up for a little game of truth? Or is goggle boy afraid of the truth?" Takeru asked tesingly at the boy.  
  
" I'm not afraid of a stupid game, I'll play." Daisuke said getting up grabbing the game.

After a few minutes of finding all the cards that Takeru had "accidently" blown around his room with his fan, Ken decided to start, so he picked up the first card.

" Okay, this doesn't seem so hard. Daisuke i choose you. Have you ever cheating on a teast. Well we all no the answer to this one!" Ken said well rolling his eyes.  
  
" Yes i have cheated, but it's not like it did anything for me, I didn't even need to do those questions! Give me one of those cards" Daisuke said angirly as he picked a card up. " Takeru. Well this is an easy one too! Who was your first crush?"

" Maybe we should make up our own questions, that way its actually fun. Oh. yes my first crush was Hikari, but I mean that was when I was younger. You guys know I only think of her as a friend know." Takeru said picking up the cards and putting them back into the box.  
  
" Your right, I'll be the first one to make up my own question then" ' Ken you better watch out, I have a good question for you. No matter how cute you are you can't ascape from this. Wait, did I just say he was cute? Shut- up brain!' " Daisuke thought for a minute and finally said, " How do you _really_ feel about Miyako?"  
  
Suprisingly enough to Daisuke, Ken didn't blush, stammer or do anything he expected. " In honest truth I just see her as a friend. At one point I liked her but not anymore"  
  
" I knew it Ken" spoke Takeru " Lately you have been less tense around her. Well I wonder what my question is going to be?" ' Lately I've been a bit tense around you though, does this mean anything? Daisuke too. What am I thinking, you guys are my best friends, nothing more'

" I'll think of a good one for you Takeru-san" Ken thought hardly for a few seconds " Where have you been disapearing the last little while when were in the digiworld for long periods of time. You know what I'm talking about, all those walks alone." ' Ha, I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this one, but I love to see him squirm. I love to see him do anything. Did i just think that? I think the heat is deffinitly getting to me'

"Well you guys know how it is, I'm young and..." Takeru started blushing ' He just loves to torture me doesnt he' He mumbled something.

" Sorry Takeru can't hear you, a little louder?" Ken said teasingly.  
  
" I said I've been leaving to jack off!" He said loudly. _(A/N: Mel if you read this. sorry i didnt use your word) _  
  
" I knew it, you could have just said it, its not like we don't either..." Ken admitted feeling his face turning slightly red.

Daisuke didn't think it was a big deal so he just agreed. " Well I hate to break up this admiting fest but believe that it's Takeru's turn to ask me a question" he said impatiently.  
  
" Calm down Daisuke, let me think of a good one for you." ' I need to think of something he would have trouble with' " Who do u have a crush on?" Daisuke's heart skipped a beat when Takeru said this. " Wait, I have a better one. Do you have a crush on any of the Digidestend?"

Daisuke calmed his heart down. ' I don't have a crush on Miyako or Hikari, and on none of the older girls. But, I have been having weird feelings toward Ken and Takeru this week. Maybe I should just say yes...' After this thinking Daisuke finally said, " Yes i do, I think. I don't really no my feeling right now. Since I've stopped liking Hikari these people have been popping into my head" ' Shit! I just said people. I could've said guys though, it could have been worse.'

" Intresting, plural form, and not Hikari or yourself. That narrows it down to 10 people then." Ken said smiling.  
  
"10? The guys too?" asked Takeru

" You never know what his deep disires are." smirked Ken. Daisuke just stared at Ken. ' They may be you'

This game went on for awhile asking normal questions that you would ask in a game or truth. Nothing shocking or suprising except for some exceptions of the embarrassing moments they all reveiled. The game had turned into 21 questions practically. All three boys were realizing more and more that they cared for eacother then more then just friends. Ken was just about to ask a question when the doorbell rang. Daisuke was the closest to the door so he went up and answered it.

" Hey Daisuke, where's Takeru?" Yamato asked

" Oh, hey Yamato. I thought you were at Taichi's?" Takeru asked looking confused.

" I was, but I had to come here and talk to you guys about something I found out. Taichi went to tell everyone else" Yamato answered

" Is everything okay? What's so important? asked Ken  
  
" Ya, everythings okay, I just thought you should know this. You know that me and Taichi are good friends right? And that you guys would support anything that happens right?" questioned Yamato.

" Ya, Ofcouse" All three boys replied not knowing what Yamato is trying to say.  
  
" Well.." Taichi said coming through the door. He walked over to Yamato and put his arms around his waist. " We're.. Gay."

All three of the younger boys just sat there not knowing what to say. Yamato asked them if they were okay with this and all of them all of a sudden were excitied for them.  
  
" Wow, you guys. Now that I think of it, you guys are perfect for eachother. Congrats" smiled Takeru

Yamato sat down beside his younger brother and gave him a hug. Then looked at the ground seeing it was covered in pink cards. " What you guys playing?"

" We were playing with the cards to play the game of truth, but know were just asking eachother our own questions." Ken said shrugging.  
  
" Did you guys find out anything shocking?" smiled Taichi

" Nope, not really. Just a normal game so far." said Daisuke. "Do you guys wanna play for awhile? "

"Sure "said Taichi sitting down beside Yamato." Let the game begin!"

All five boys were really getting into the game. They learned about how Taichi knew he was gay and that he knew for quite awhile, and how Ken had been suicidel and that Takeru blushes whenever they talk about something sexual. As the game continued on Taichi started to notice that it was getting hotter even though it was about 7:00 and that the sun was still blaring. He also noticed that the game was getting more intense with the questions, making them harder to answer. He looked around at all the boys and realized that the three younger Digidestend were getting shyer at the personal questions and acting a little differant. Then at the end of Daisuke's story, it hit him.

"... and then there was blood everywhere, I didn't know what to do. I started to panic, then Takeru showed up and he ran over to me asking me what had happened. I didn't know what happened though. I never did anything. Takeru ran over to Ken's body lying on the ground and was trying to stop the blood we'll looking for a pulse. I started screaming and then I heard two more gunshots and I heard Takeru falling to the ground as Ken had. Then I felt a sudden pain in my chest. I realized I must've been shot too. I had the gun though, but I didn't shoot anyone. I didn't know who did. I looked over at Ken and Takeru's bodys lying there and then I woke up. I was shaking and screaming. My mom came into my room and asked what had happened. It was the worst nightmare I ever had. "said Daisuke looking up with tears in his eyes. I don't know what I would do with out you two. Your my best friends."

"Wow, Dai... I had no idea when Yamato asked you , what was the worst nightmare you ever had, that it would be anything like that. I was thinking like a monster or something, but.. wow. "a shocked Ken said

"Ya, Why did you never tell us about this nightmare until now?" Takeru asked confused  
  
"I didn't want to bring back the memories. It made me think it was really going to happen" Daisuke said. "All of you guys are here though, and were all having fun together, so lets not worry about this and just move on to another question." he smiled at Ken and Takeru as Taichi began to talk.

"I got a question that would clear up everything that I'm thinking right know. I really need to know if I'm crazy or if I'm really seeing anything. I want Takeru, Ken and Dai to answer this for me."

"Okay Taichi-san, What is it?" Ken asked

Yamato looked over at Taichi confused. ' Where is he going with this...' "Ya Taichi, what do you need to know?"

"I swear since I got here that there's been some kind of tension between the three of you. Are you boys hiding something from us or from eachother? It's really annoying and I just want you guys to tell the truth." Taichi said looking at the boys.  
  
"Uhh.. Well, I donno, maybe, it's hard to tell" All three boys tried saying at once.

Taichi raised his eyebrow while looking at the boys sitting around him. "Okay, i'll take that as a yes. You guys may not know what your missing if you don't go with what your thinking and just say it."

Yamato looked confused, but then Taichi started whispering something into his ear. The other boys could here Yamato saying "really? not necessarily, your probably right though, good idea" Then Yamato smiled at the boys. "One last question for you guys..." he said when getting up with Taichi heading towards the door. "You guys have all said that you have a crush on someone, just not who. Me and Taichi are going to go back to his house now, but that doesn't mean you can avoid the question. Have fun boys!" he said as the door closed behind him. "Do you really think they'll end up like us Taichi?" kissing his boyfriend on the lips.  
  
"Maybe not, cuz it would all end up in rivalry in the long run, but at least for awhile they will be able to figure out themselves. "Taichi said while pushing Yamato against the wall kissing him" Come on lets go home..."

Back inside Takeru's house all three boys just sat there in silence, thinking of what they should answer. Takeru was confused ' I know that there both my friends, but for some reason the last little while, espessially today I have been having a little differant around them both. Do I have a crush on them.. is that what Taichi wanted us to admit? That we had a crush on eachother, or does he just know about one of us. I wish they both liked me. Wait, did I just think that? Oh shit, does this make me gay? I mean, beacuse I don't like any girls and I am concidering having crushes on both my best friends.What should I tell them...' What Takeru didn't know was that Ken and Daisuke were thinking about the same thing as he was, ofcourse they have differant minds so it was a little differant, but the point was the same. All three boys had crushes on eachother and they didnt know how to get out of it.

"Do you guys just want to say it on three? I'm sorry if I shock you with mine but I'll still say it" Ken said nervously.  
  
Takeru and Daisuke nodded as Ken counted " one, two, three!

All three boys said at the exact same time" both of you. I'm sorry. wait. you guys feel the same?" They just sat there in shock for about a minute before Ken spoke up.  
  
"Well, that was certainly intresting, does this mean were all. you know."

"Gay. And know what?" asked Daisuke." What if this is all just the heat and it making our minds go crazy and evil digimon are..." Takeru just kissed Daisuke on the lips to shut him up.

"God your annoying when you nervous Daisuke, it is kind of cute though" Takeru said pulling away. " Ken you seem left out on this."

Just then Takeru and Ken kissed, and then Ken and Daisuke. They all laughed and hugged eachother.

"I guess Yamato and Taichi arn't the only ones who have a relationship now "said Ken "Actually maybe even more, on the way when we passed the park I saw Jyou and Koushiro sitting together and they were both blushing about. Now that I think about it they would be so cute together. Why are all of the Digidestend coming out all of a sudden? "he laughed.  
  
"Becuase it's better this way silly" answered Daisuke pulling both boys closer to him. "Lets go to bed know, its getting late at this heat wave is killing me!

All three boys laughed together as they lay down to sleep.

A/N: aww now wasn't that cute. no not really. I wrote this story when I was kind of upset so if it's not good I'm sorry. I just had alot of things on my mind. this is the end. i think. I may right another chapter but I'm pretty sure this was just a one-shot. plzzz R&R!!! thanks!


End file.
